familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hisar district
Hisar district ( ) is one of the 21 districts of Haryana state, India. Hisar city serves as the district headquarters. The district is also part of Hisar division, which is headed by a commissioner who belongs to the Indian Administrative Service. Hisar was the largest district in Haryana until its reorganization. In 1966, some parts of Hisar were transferred to the newly created Jind district. In 1974, Tehsil Bhiwani and Loharu were transferred to Bhiwani district. Hisar was further bifurcated when Sirsa district was formed. Fatehabad district was later created as well.http://www.haryana-online.com/Districts/hissar.htm Hisar is a divisional headquarters of the Divisional Commissioner and also the headquarters of the Police Range. It is also a battalion headquarters of B.S.F. 3rd Bn. H.A.P. and commando force. In order to accommodate all of these departments, a five-storey District Administrative Complex was built, with the offices transferred in 1980. It adjoins the new Judiciary Complex, which is also made functional. This administrative and judiciary complex is the largest in Haryana; as a district headquarters it may be one of the largest in the country. In the past three centuries Hisar had also been the birth-place for great personalities, like Sardar Ishri Singh, Sardar Harji Ram, Rai Bahadur Sardar Nau Nihal Singh (honorary magistrate of Hisar pre-Independence). It is one of the most historic features along with the Gujari mahal in Hisar District. Noteworthy individuals include late Dr. Gopi Chand Bhargava the First Chief Minister of Punjab, Late O.P. Jindal, former chairperson of Jindal Industries, Subhash Chandra, Chairman Essel Group (Zee Network). He is also chairman of Indian Cricket League. Another notable individual is Yash Tonk, actor in Bollywood, alumnus of Campus School, CCSHAU.Famous theatre director Manish Joshi Bismil also belongs to Hisar, alumnus of K.L Arya DAV Public School,also renowned Chaudhary Jaswant Singh Nain (Surveyor & Loss Accessor) It is also known as the steel city because of the Jindal Stainless Steel Factories. It also produces a large amount of galvanized iron, which is the largest production in India. Hisar is one of the five cities belonging to Indus Valley civilization. Name of this city is cited in the history books in the contexts of Indus civilization and in General knowledge books for having one of the five Sheep Farms. Its name was Banwali. As of 2011 it is the second most populous district of Haryana (out of 21), after Faridabad. Divisions At present Hisar district consists of four tehsils and three sub-tehsils. The tehsils are Hisar, Hansi, Narnaund and Adampur, and the sub-tehsils are Barwala, Uklana and Bass. Presently, Hisar district has seven Vidhan Sabha constituencies, namely, Adampur, Uklana, Narnaund, Hansi, Barwala, Hisar and Nalwa. All of these are part of Hisar Lok Sabha constituency “SHIVALYA” THE TEMPLE OF SHIVA SISWAL:- A village in Adampur Tehsil of Hisar District. It is famous for an ancient Shiva Temple, in this temple the “Shiva Linga” is natural and it was come out from the earth naturally spontaneously. The height of that “SHIVA LINGA” is 5 feet from the ground surface. The interesting thing in this is that when it (“SHIVA LINGA”) came out from the land then the height was too much to pray for the people, then people decided to make a stair so that they can pour the water on “SHIVA LINGA” easily. Then they started to build the stairs, on the first day two stairs were made and in the evening the construction was stopped and people went to their homes. Next day when people came for doing pending work then they saw that the “SHIVA LINGA” height increased up to the two stairs height, then the people constructed two more stairs then the next day the height of “SHIVA LINGA” increased again. Then people stopped the construction work and started to pray the god. And today also the height of the “SHIVA LINGA” is same as it was come out and existed . This “SHIVA LINGA” was existed a long time ago and it is believed that this “SHIVA LINGA” was made by the “PANDAVAS” during the period of their “AGYATVASA”. Visit the temple of Shiva and your desire will be fulfilled . DETAILS IS POSTED BY TADA FAMILY MEMBER Demographics According to the 2011 census Hisar district has a population of 1,742,815, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 276th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 13.38 %. Hisar has a sex ratio of 871 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 73.2 %. Education Two Universities are located in Hisar district. Chaudhary Charan Singh Haryana Agricultural University in Hisar was initially founded as a campus of the Punjab Agricultural University, Ludhiana. CCSHAU is one of best agriculture universities in Asia. Guru Jambheshwar University of Science and Technology, founded in 1995 in Hisar, attracts students for higher education from all over the country and abroad. Hisar also have prime institute named UC MAS (http://www.ucmasindia.com/ Universal Concept of Mental Arithmetic System) at DLA to develop the brain of children of age 4 to 13 years. References External links *Hisar district official website Category:Districts of Haryana Category:Hisar district